Friend Or Foe
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: I was just wondering what would it be like if Wednesday Addams & Emily Strange met...THIS IS NOT A LESBIAN OR YURI STORY!


_Note: This strange idea popped up in my head. I was just wondering what would happen if Wednesday Addams and Emily Strange met….This is NOT a lesbian story or yuri or a love story between two girls. It's just a thought. That's all. __This is just a one shot. I'm not going to continue this. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Addams Family and Emily Strange._

Burdock High was just an ordinary high school in the suburbs. All high schools have their niches except this one. It was odd but that was the truth. It was strange enough that the school was named after a herbaceous plant instead of a historical figure or based on the name of the location but that was Burdock High.

The building old building was, founded in 1655. No one bothered to know more about the founder because, as how it had been mentioned: the name of the school was named after a herbaceous plant. Even the teachers wouldn't even have the slightest thought of praising the school.

The compound of Burdock High was huge and a newcomer or visitor could easily get lost without a map or guidance. The students and teachers were used to the _maze_ and they were perfectly normal with it. That was the only _specialty_ that was available in Burdock High. Students found this a great opportunity to skip classes if a substitute teacher took over a class.

The corridors were filled with students' chatter and laughter. They were hyped with the latest gossips, fashion, trends and everything that was related to their teenage lives. Teachers, on the other hand, were talking about their lives and issues at the staff's room. Everyone was busy with their friends and colleagues except two girls at the library.

They were similar in a way but odd that they weren't seen off guard as friends. They had long jet black hair, always dressed in black and had pale skin. Pale faces and dark stares were their trademarks. Most students would stare at them, point at them and talk about their oddness with their friends. There weren't many goths or punks in this school, sad to say for those two girls. These girls didn't even have the slight interest to talk to those crowds and obviously they wouldn't even bother to talk or look at each other although they were the odd ones out.

Beginning with the first girl: Wednesday Addams. She had Pugsley and Pubert as her siblings. Sadly, they weren't in the same school as her. They were in a strict boarding school due to the fact that they had done serious damage in their school before this. Wednesday had no choice but to move to this school because she too was beginning to feel bored of her previous school. It didn't matter much to her anyway. She hardly has friends in school. She preferred it that way. Morticia and Gomez Addams weren't decisive on her but she was determined to move out of that boring school. Being the eldest, she held the most responsibility but she knew that her parents wouldn't dare to scold her for letting go of her brothers to cause trouble in school. Once awhile she would help out but most of the time, she would spend her time reading old novels and write poems.

The second girl was Emily The Strange. She lived in a dark manor with four cats. This girl hardly spoke to anyone but she did have an acquaintance which was a bloke at a local store. But still, he wasn't close enough to be considered as a friend to her. In fact, she too was better off being with her cats only. Nobody really understood where Emily came from. She never spoke of her guardians or parents and most of the time, she was alone at home. She enjoyed sketching skateboard ramps and inventing all sorts of creepy things that would make most people freak out but that was Emily. Once awhile, she would read a book. Any type of unusual books.

The library was empty in the morning as usual except for the librarian and the two girls. Wednesday was seated at a table, reading a book on a collection of Shakespeare's famous plays. The ticking clock on the wall was the only sound that she could hear. Time kept moving forward. It would never stop or pause even for a second for anyone who would want to undo their mistakes. Wednesday thought of her two brothers. She was _dead _bored being the new girl here and she missed her brothers. But it was her fault for not being part of their mischief and so she was stuck alone here.

At the other side of the table, was Emily. This girl had been in this school since her first year. She did cause trouble once awhile but not serious ones that would get her expelled. She was reading a book on evolution of inventions. There were many strange things invented and she was fully indulged in the book. She felt like borrowing it. She was getting bored of the books on her shelf back home. Night time was the time she was craving for right now. The darkness calmed her mind. Black, darkness, the dark were everything to her. Part of her life, as she would constantly remind herself. Staring at her plants in the moonlight was something she found interesting to do at home apart from lying in bed like a dead girl.

The school bell rung. It was time for the first lesson and the two girls stood up simultaneously. Wednesday turned to look at Emily, staring nonchalantly at the girl. Emily glared back. They stared at each other with narrowed eyes; if there were anybody there, they wouldn't know what was in their minds. The two girls made their way to the counter. The librarian felt odd at the sight of these two girls. They were so alike in terms of appearance but so different in their thinking and thoughts, by just looking at the expression on their faces and their body language.

The librarian issued the due date on Wednesday's book. Emily eyed the book. She had already read that and thought that it was confusing but rather interesting. Wednesday on the other hand, was staring at the book in Emily's hands. Mechanical things weren't her favourite topics but the book looked interesting and perhaps one day she should borrow it too, to get her mind off of her brothers.

The librarian was done with Wednesday's book and the girl walked off. Emily gave the book to the librarian. She eyed every of Wednesday's movement until she was out of sight. Wednesday, who just walked out of the library, was thinking about how stoic and silent the other girl was. That girl was so deep in thoughts and she knew that her black eyes were piercing behind her back.

Emily took the book instantly as the librarian passed it to her. She made her way out of the library but Wednesday was gone. Emily could tell that something was unusual with that new girl. Was that how she was when she entered this school on her first day?

However, both of them had one similar thought in their minds: Freak.

_The end. Finite. Finished. Friends or foe? I can't say but what do you guys think? Bu__t like I said no continuation. This is written to fill up my time while I have a stupid block in my mind to finish up other stories. Tsk tsk tsk tsk…_


End file.
